


A chase

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets good news and he is so happy he just can't keep still, luckily Kakashi feels the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chase

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching this music video (cheers if you can guess which one) and it was the first time i've heard that song and i was so inspired really I just wanted to write a cute modern fic but with love lol

The door slammed behind him a grin was on his face as he raced into the night. He felt happy, free. His shirt caught wind and his jacket flapped behind him but Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto could not give a shit. He was eighteen and he was free.

He raced down the street laughing his head off. He knew the neighbours would be at least a little startled but who cared? His feet pounded on the pavement and he laughed as he darted through the familiar neighbourhood. His destination, who knew what it was.

His hear was so light and he was so happy.

He slowed down as he made it to the crossing. His breath came in hard gasps and as he stared across the road to the other side his smile got bigger. The object of his interest had their hands shoved into their pockets and their face was amused and their eyes fixed on Naruto as they should be.

Kakashi.

And from this moment they could do what they wanted. Without hiding it. He felt his excitement climb and he laughed aloud again. The lights flashed signalling to cross and Naruto darted across the road. Kakashi laughed and before Naruto could crash into him and maybe knock them to the ground, Kakashi caught him.

Naruto yelped when he found himself higher than he had thought he would end up Kakashi’s hands on his waist.

“Hi.” Kakashi smiled. “I heard the news.”

“Come.” Naruto laughed as he wiggled down from Kakashi’s grip. “I too… I’m just too…” He laughed again ignoring how he probably looked. He grabbed Kakashi’s hand in his and started to run. “Let’s just run!” He laughed.

X

It was madness but god it was beautiful. Through the streets Kakashi a few steps behind him holding his hand tight. Down into the subway. Then onto a train where they stood holding onto the pole together and not saying much besides giggling.

They were happy.

No it was more than that. This feeling of freedom was stronger than anything he had felt before. The knowledge that this was allowed. They were allowed and they did not have to answer to anyone anymore. It was exhilarating.

After the struggles. The pain. The uncertainty. They had this.

Naruto smiled up at Kakashi their fingers linked on the pole. He watched as the smile faded from Kakashi’s mouth just a little bit before Kakashi tilted his head to kiss their linked hands. Tears came to his eyes. Just a bit but his heart skipped and his heart felt close to bursting.

The next stop was announced and Kakashi’s eyes flashed with mischief before he removed their hands from the pole and urged Naruto in the direction of the doors.

His heart in his throat and blood humming from excitement. Naruto laughed as the train slowed and Kakashi kissed him, right there in front the doors.

This was perfection.

X

Their race up the steps were halted by Kakashi tugging him back and pinning him against the wall. People passed but that was none of Naruto’s concern. It seemed Kakashi did not care either as he held Naruto’s face and plundered his mouth.

Naruto’s knees felt weak and he distantly heard some cheers and some sort of comments as the kiss went on and on but he was just too focused on Kakashi.

His back was supported and with Kakashi pressed against him the way he was Naruto was able to feel every inch of his body. Kakashi had always favoured comfortable clothing and his jeans were the soft type allowing Naruto to really feel Kakashi’s lower body and his shirt was stretchy enough that Naruto could feel Kakashi’s firm chest.

If they were somewhere less…occupied, he might have groped Kakashi a little but as much as Kakashi was making his head spin it was hard to ignore the people passing. And if they continued any longer…they were going to break more than a few laws.

They pulled apart and Naruto bit his lip at the sight of Kakashi’s lips, reddened and slick. He met Kakashi’s gaze and smiled.

“Get a room!” Someone yelled startling Naruto. But beyond glancing around to those around them he paid the crowd no mind. Instead he reached out his hand and smiled when Kakashi took it.

Kakashi stepped back enough for Naruto to step away from the wall and start the journey up the stairs again. First their pace was slow but by the time they hit the middle they were flat out running and giggling.

X

When they emerged on top, they were far from home. Not an impossibly long way from home but still far away. It was the town before the bigger city but still good enough for Naruto.

He led the way his laughter bouncing across the streets, Kakashi’s hand in his. They weaved their way through pedestrians. On a spur of the moment Naruto changed their destination, heading for the park instead of just following the road stretched ahead of them.

Because honestly? That was the great thing about this.

They just kept running. The air was crisp. Outside must be cold but as they ran Naruto felt none of it.

The park was semi-lit. Their pace slowed their feet echoing loudly but their hands were still linked. Naruto turned so he was walking backward his hand still linked with Kakashi’s.

Kakashi was still smiling and still watching him and seeing Kakashi look at him like that made him surge forward. Their hands still linked Kakashi met him halfway. Naruto sighed into the kiss before Kakashi’s nip made him reel back.

“This way.” Kakashi said as he tugged Naruto in a different direct. Naruto hesitated at trampling the grass but Kakashi smile had him abandoning that thought and they dashed across the grass laughing like children.

X

Their laughs were carefree like children. But what they were doing was nowhere near childlike. Naruto’s hand was wrapped tight in Kakashi’s hair as he trembled from Kakashi’s assault on his neck. It felt better than usual. The knowledge of knowing everything was different now… well maybe that made this feel better than it had before.

“What I said before.” Kakashi said softly as he stopped his ministrations. “I’m guessing… you’re still in?”

“I’m staying with you.” Naruto confirmed. “This is so crazy.”

“That’s my line.” Kakashi laughed. “This is so crazy, reckless. Insane. Impractical. Everything many could never understand.”

“And we are still going to do it.” Naruto confirmed as he tugged Kakashi back up to his level. He pressed a quick kiss to Kakashi’s chin. “I never want to let you go.”

“So we’re running away.” Kakashi grinned. He raised his hand and Naruto smiled and rested his palm against Kakashi’s. Their fingers laced together tightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
